dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Khal
Appearance Though Takeshi's base template is Saiyan, he lacks their monkey-like tail and dark eyes as he instead appears very similar to a Human-type Earthling. He is often described as being an handsome young man with a strong title for his good looks. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" and his face is described by to be handsome and clean-shave with somewhat rugged yet warm features accompanied by an strong jawline an golden-amber eyes. Takashi has jet black hair that is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. Though he isn't as massively build as several other people, his build is still solid with a lean but muscular and well-toned body combined with broad shoulders. described him as bearing himself with great dignity and giving off an intense, commanding air that found difficult to ignore with an strong and confident voice that has a subtle accent underlining his words. His skin is smooth and has a lightly tan tone; the most noticeable about his skin is the cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen and a horizontal, jagged scar on his left side. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, which makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him Personality Takeshi initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Takashi is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Due to his Saiyan heritage, Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. However, he often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable. Despite his love for combat, he doesn't enjoy fighting for no reason and when he finds it to be completely unnecessary; due to this, he typically tries to talk his way out of trouble and conflict first as well as even using his appearance to either threaten or scare off others. Takeshi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. While this and his perverted side would normally earn him a scolding then some from others. Above all else, he treasures his relationships with Cauli and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why many people like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Biography Power As Takashi was created with DNA of several of the universe's strongest warriors, he is incredibly powerful and has proven numerous times that he is undoubtedly one of the most strongest beings in the multiverse, standing well-among the top warriors in Universe . Even as an infant, he showed immense potential though his power was unstable Abilities and Special Techniques Techniques * Flight- The ability to fly through the manipulation of ki * Ki Blast- The most basic form of energy wave. Takashi's are * Ki Sense- An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. Due to his Namekian DNA, Takashi is able to naturally do this. ** Godly Ki Sense- An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels of deities. * Due to his Namekians DNA, Takashi is naturally able to sense the ki of other beings including Godly ki as he was able to sense his universe's God of Destruction when no one else could though the reason behind this is unknown ** * Saiyan Power- A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience or enduring great struggle in battle by fighting a strong opponent. Takashi inherited this due to his Saiyan DNA though his is considerably more advanced as he continued to develop the longer he fought. However, it is also a disadvantage as he has difficulty controlling himself due to gaining more power than his body could handle. * Longevity- Due to both his Saiyan and Namekian DNA, two species who possess naturally long lifespans, it is often speculated that * Regeneration- Due to his Namekian DNA, Takashi is capable of surviving nearly any damage to his anatomy and able to regrow that part instantly providing that his brain remains intact and he has enough ki to do so. However, restoring entire limbs requires an large amount of energy and is extremely painful to do so. * Power Up- A technique used to amplify one's ki. * * Mimicry- The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. As Takashi finds this as "cheating and taking the easy way out", he rarely used this. * 2x Photon Buster- Takashi charges two energy spheres in each hand before firing a powerful energy wave at the target * Holy Ray- Takashi first joins the open palms of his hands together with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand and then separates his palms where blinding white ki is generated in between them while keeping the fingers in contact through the tips with the light expanding from the holes between his fingers. At this point Takashi completely separates their hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the ki they generate takes the form of a large sphere from which a number of ki rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of ki beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. The technique is rather useful due to that it is able to take out multiple targets while attacking from different directions and blinding them at once thus making it very difficult to avoid. * Empty Slicer- Considered to be one of Takashi more powerful ki-based attacks. The way he uses this is by first holding his hand palm first towards an opponent with his fingers curled slightly as he creates an crimson beam before firing it at the opponent. The beam is notable in that it has the ability to cut through the energy of Takashi's opponent while simultaneously absorbing the energy, making it more powerful though only if his own power level is close to or above that of his opponents. This attack has a much higher tolerance against stronger opponents' attacks than a normal beam would because of this though it will not cut through them. * Magic Materialization- Takashi is able to create physical matter out of thin air. He often uses it to repair anything he owns that gets damaged but doesn't use it for much else. Forms and Transformations Rage Form Takashi first entered this form. In this state, his hair stands up and becomes rigid similar to Super Saiyan while sharpening in shape though it remains the same color. His pupils are also slit-like with red iris. When unleashing his aura, it appears dark blue with crimson bio-electricity. However, a drawback to this state is that Takashi becomes a more violent person which only grows worse the longer he remains in this state due to the continues build of energy and rage he feels 2nd Form Takashi attained this form in a way similar to that of Super Saiyan 4; by Fighting Style Due to his preference to avoid serious injuring someone, Takashi uses a martial art form that enables him to redirect the force of an opponents blow by controlling the actions of the attacker. Equipment Trivia * It Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:New Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Frieza's Race Category:Demon Realm Category:Namekians Category:Earthlings